When a battery voltage of an existing terminal is relatively low, a user is usually prompted by flashing or keeping-on of an indicator lamp. However, the user often mistakenly believes that a mobile phone is out of order, which causes return of the mobile phone. This has become one of the important mobile phone return reasons for mobile phone manufacturers. Additionally, a Power Management Integrated Circuit (PMIC) of the terminal cannot individually charge a battery and supply power to a system, so that when the battery voltage is low, the terminal cannot be smoothly powered on and the screen cannot be lighted. This will cause the mobile phone to remain in a black screen state, and the user experience is poor.
Therefore, the existing low-battery processing method has a poor use experience, and there is a need for a method that is capable of effectively prompting the user that a current terminal is in a low-battery state through a screen when the terminal is powered on in the low-battery state.